White Flash
by Jodeci
Summary: Akame is challenged to a dual by the greatest swordsman in all of the land. After their strenuous bout, Akame defeats him and retrieves his Teigu. Strange things occur however when the legendary blade awakens something in her that she never knew existed, changing her appearance and granting her more powers than she could imagine. Will her powers be too much for her to control?
1. Chapter 1

Akame jumped into a graceful backflip avoiding the Teigu's flames. Her feet dug into the red sand of the volcano until she came a stop. She was sweating profusely from the heat of the magma surrounding the plateau.

"Did you think I'd go down that easily, Ziedrich?"

She taunted, taking the opportunity to attack her opponent as he recovered.

"Of course not, Akame. That's why I challenged you."

The stoic old man said. He had blonde hair and was tall and strong in stature.

Akame slammed her Murasame into his glowing red Teigu at mach speed. Sparks flew as they clashed swords fiercely.

"Hmph. I guess you have a deathwish."

She said.

Ziedrich grinned as he put more pressure on his fiery katana.

Akame felt her hands burning from the heat that his sword was conducting. She darted back a couple feet in a kneeling position.

' _His Imperial Arm is dangerous. I can't challenge it at close range. I have to get a strike in and try to get the poison in his bloodstream. I know I'm faster than him.'_

She watched him leer at her with a fearsome expression.

"Hah! I know what you're thinking. You think you can outspeed me and take me down with your venomous blade... I don't think so!"

He laughed insanely as he whipped his sword around above his head creating a fiery veil around his body. The flames enveloped him emanating a white hot glow.

"I'll make you tremble at the power of Ormyrr!"

Akame covered her eyes from the sheer brightness of his trump card.

" _Serpentine Fire!"_

He violently exploded. Akame braced herself digging her sword into the ground as the shockwave sent her sliding towards the edge of the plateau. He re-emerged from the smoke completely covered head to toe in flaming armor. It glowed a scarlet orange color. His helmet was menacing and draconic as was the rest of his armor. His shoulder pads were two massive spikes dripping magma and the center of his chestplate resemble an ancient serpent-like danger beast. His sword had also been enveloped in the fiery veil and it had grown what seemed like dragon wings at the hilt.

Akame dug her sword out of the plateau and stood her ground. She swung her sword to her side flinging the dirt off. She walked towards the opposition but as she did, she felt her skin start to heat up and almost sear. She winced at the pain.

"Hahahahaha! Let's see you try to defeat me now! With these defenses, you won't be able to get close to me."

Ziedrich said through his draconic visage.

' _This isn't good. I need a new approach.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a fireball accelerating towards her at an almost impossible speed. She shot up just in time as the fireball flew under her reducing part of the soles of her shoes to liquid. She didn't have time to rest when she saw two thin waves of fire coming at her, one horizontal and one vertical. She reacted quickly slicing the first and using her momentum to gracefully spin in a corkscrew slicing the other. The waves smashed into the volcano's wall behind her. Ziedrich launched towards her with his sword, preparing to strike her as she was still in mid-air. She felt the heat of his armor begin to sear her flesh. There was only one possible way to survive this attack. She timed her counter perfectly. Just at the point of Ziedrich's attack, she put her sword underneath her and used it as a platform to flip over him and land a kick. She hit him with such velocity that she managed to not transfer any of his heat. She flew high into the air above him as he flew the opposite way into the ground below. Murasame spun towards the ground but Akame went into a nosedive, quickly catching up to it. She grabbed it and dug into a stalactite sticking out of the volcano wall.

The dust settled and she saw Ziedrich folding his arms looking at her hanging onto her sword with one hand. The ground around him had turned to glass upon his impact.

"I'm impressed. No one's ever survived my initial attack let alone land a hit on me. I look forward to seeing the outcome of this fight."

Akame swung herself onto the sword and grabbed it backflipping onto the stalactite. She jumped higher up towards the opening of the volcano. She used the time it would take for him to close their distance as a chance to think of a way to beat him. She noticed the pile of rubble his projectile caused. It was a good amount of debris. Maybe she could bury him? She looked at the stalactite around her and thought that she could possibly lure him into a good spot and cut down the stalactite and crush him. She couldn't do it in her present state though. She needed the speed boost from her trump card. She judged that by the time Ziedrich flew up to her she could have transformed already and use the speed to launch herself back to the plateau. She despised using it though because it reminded her of all the people she killed but it was necessary at this moment for survival. She slammed her blade into the rock and fell to her knees from the strain of her transformation. She gasped for breath as the accursed ancient calligraphy wrapped itself around her body. An ominous purple aura surrounded her as her transformation neared it's end. Her eyes grew black, with the exception of her pupils, which flashed a menacing blood red color. She grasped the handle of her sword and stood up. Ziedrich was closing in on her and she could feel his armor smiting her skin with it's heat. Ziedrich was too far away to notice Akame's transformation. All he could make out was two red beads where her eyes should be. He couldn't even react to Akame blasting past him knocking him off course. She was way too fast to transfer any heat from him. He flew into the volcano wall smashing into it with serious force. Akame landed on the plateau shattering the glass beneath her into a splendid spectacle of sparkling glass reflecting various shades of orange and red. Ziedrich grunted in frustration.

' _So this is what Murasame's trump card can do.'_

"I should be honored. Forcing the great Akame to bring out her trump card just to defeat me. Things are starting to get interesting."

He stood up out of the rubble.

"Show me what you can do!"

He challenged swinging his arms furiously towards the ground. His armor plumed into another fiery explosion as if he'd just shifted into a higher gear. The ground exploded behind him as he launched towards Akame. Akame also shot off towards him, outmatching his speed easily. They clashed swords. The impact sent them flying in opposite directions, only Akame was faster, rebounding off the volcano wall and getting another blow in. She managed to close in on him before he could attack forcing him to block her. Her touch-and-go strategy kept Ziedrich's flames from burning her to cinders. She rebounded again off the opposite wall and she hit him a little faster this time. She kept the flurry up, getting a little faster every hit as she shot off the walls like a ghostly shadow wielding a deadly butterfly edge.

' _Too... fast... Arghh!'_

Akame made the last strike she needed to leave him exposed as the blow she'd just landed sent her flying above him. She shot downwards breaking the sound barrier somewhere in the middle of her descent and she landed an earth shattering kick on his chest plate. Black hatred manifest mixed with the ferocious orange flames of a legendary dragon creating a purple explosion. Ziedrich landed on the plateau again creating a crater of glass. He was injured this time and he couldn't get up. His draconic armor receded back into his Teigu. He coughed up blood and mustered a smile.

' _What joy it brings me to see a young one such as her possess so much power.'_

Ziedrich tried to get up but his body was completely shattered. The kick she'd landed on him was astronomical in force.

He saw Akame darting around the stalactites above him, slicing as she went. They crumbled off of the volcano wall and tumbled down towards him one by one.

' _What cunning.'_

Akame's strategy was the most clever he'd ever seen, both in setup and execution.

"Agh!"

The legendary warrior screamed in pain as the stalactites fell onto his body crushing him and sending the glass beneath him up into the air completely reduced to dust. He was covered by rock except for his head and his right hand which still held his Teigu.

Akame landed a few feet in front of him holding her blade out in front of her.

"Eliminated."

She said as the black writings on her body returned to Murasame. Her eyes returned from black and red to her normal, innocent girl eyes.

"Bahahahaha!"

The warrior let out a hardy, billowing laugh even on the precipice of death.

"Do they really make you say that nonsense in your little guild?"

He laughed at her quirk once more.

Akame was taken aback by his jest but she found his new tone to be somewhat intriguing.

"It is an honor to die by your hand, Akame. I believe you are the next greatest warrior to grace this planet."

He coughed up blood.

"Ever since I was young, I had a knack for fighting. When I decided for myself that I was going to make it my lifestyle, I traveled to every martial arts class and temple across the land. I quickly mastered every technique and when I was your age, I was considered the greatest warrior by the Southern Empire. I was placed at the front of the army by the general because of my fearlessness. I led armies to victory and slaughtered hundreds of thousands in the process. It was only after I proved myself on the battlefield that the Emperor offered me this Teigu."

He tightened his grasp on the sword making it clink against the glass. Akame looked at his sword which somewhat resembled her's, only differing in design.

"He said that I was destined for this sword because scriptures said the only one who could wield Ormyrr was one with a spirit that possessed the strength of an entire army and the skill of the present world's wealth of martial arts knowledge. He went on to say that the danger beast that it was created from put up an incredible fight and it took days to finally bring it down only through sheer number of infantry. They believed the monster inside was angry because of it's unfair demise and everyone who attempted to wield it had erupted into flames and died."

Akame was starting to become fond of this man.

"Upon receiving this weapon, I was immediately overwhelmed with power. It took me a awhile to master the swords abilities but when I did, I became the most feared man on the battlefield. My Empire prospered because of it. As I grew old, I began to lose some of my ability and I retired from the battlefield to this Island."

He started hacking violently. He didn't have much time left.

"Akame, the reason I'm telling you all this is because I need to find a worthy warrior to wield my sword. None could match my strength but you, so with my final breath I offer you Orrmyr."

He exhaled and closed his eyes. His hand went limp and the legendary Teigu fell onto the glass.

Akame looked at the splendid orange sword. She walked over to it kneeling as she looked into the sapphire embezzled into the hilt. She placed her hand on it. She felt the same spiteful, searing heat that she had just extinguished in combat surging through her hand and into the rest of her body. She screamed at it's cruel judgment. The flames it emitted attempted to burn her will, however, Akame didn't break. The new Teigu sensed Akame's history and skill as a warrior and it felt a connection to Murasame. Murasame started glow in her other hand. The black aura of hate coming out of Murasame started to converge with the hateful flames spewing from Orrmyr. The two swords started to glow white as the two entities intertwined . They emerged out of the white glow as two identical swords. They were silver with a sleek design. The hilts were ornate and both the blades emitted purple auras. Akame's hair started to turn white like the snow and her clothes altered. She found her black uniform morphing into a white coat that went down to her ankles and her red gloves were now white as well.

' _This feeling of power is... incredible. How is this even possible?'_

She gazed at the swords in her hands. She felt a compulsion to swing them. She spun both of them in her hands in a swift circular motion. She didn't even have to touch the rock to cut it. The swords seemed to work ambiently. She heard a loud boom followed by a slicing noise and the volcano walls started to slide off into the ocean revealing the clear blue sky and tropical sunshine of the Western Isles.

'I _…'_

She grew sinister in her expression.

' _I feel... Invincible'_

She broke the sound barrier in an instant darting out of the volcano and onto the ocean, creating a rift from her speed.

' _Mission accomplished.'_

Akame thought, out of habit.

Just then she had an epiphany.

' _Why should I even go back to the hideout? They're all weaklings anyway. They'll just get in my way.'_

Her weapons were making her feel confident and she started getting addicted to the power she wielded. She felt like showing off.

Akame changed the direction of her travel. She quickly pivoted in the water shooting off in another direction creating a tsunami behind her. She started looking for Imperial presence to play with. Her senses surpassed anything of the planet and she could sense not only the Imperials near her, but even the ones in the capital. She locked onto a tent on a lonely tropical island and smashed into it. A red mist puffed out of the wreckage.

"What the hell!?"

"Night Raid!"

"No! It's some kind of women! I think it might be general Esdeath!"

"Why would Esdeath attack us!?"

The Imperial soldiers scrambled for their weapons.

Akame swung one of her swords deafening the soldiers from the shock wave it created. Every tree on the Island fell over and the rock face behind her slid off into the ocean.

"Fear me."

Akame said.

"W-What?... how'd she do that?"

"Who the hell is she!?"

"Screw it! We need to get out of here!."

The soldiers started scurrying off in all different directions. Akame stood still. She held up her other sword and swung it horizontally spinning around. Multiple thuds could be heard. She cut the heads off all the soldiers unlucky enough to have had their heads up too high. The soldiers who were in the forest started to hide behind the tree stumps. She could sense their presence so it didn't matter where they hid anyway. Instead, she shifted her focus to the one's swimming away slicing vertically at all of them. Each slash was creating an ear shattering noise and shaking the earth. One by one the men were sliced in half down the middle. Their blood turned the shoreline bright red. The terrifying white girl turned around and looked into what used to be the tropical forest. She lifted her swords up flipping them upside down and sticking both into the ground. Purple tendrils of energy started to shoot out of the ground stabbing all the guards hiding behind the trees. She heard screams coming from all directions. She smiled at her work.

Akame looked up at the purple tendrils that held dead Imperials impaled on them. She laughed menacingly and took her swords out of the ground. The bodies fell as the tendrils disappeared.

 _'Incredible...'_


	2. Chapter 2

The pale white, demon stood on the bloody shores of the isle. Her white boots dug into the sand as the pink foamy salt water washed up periodically, beaching mutilated body parts. The deathly white Akame giggled as she turned around to face the last Imperial soldier cowering in fear on the ground at her trepidacious majesty. She smirked at him pulling a splendid silver blade out from under her robe and holding it out in front of her while concealing her other arm behind her silky white cloak. The man almost had a heart attack as he stared into her red eyes.

"Since, you're the last one left, I'll leave you with pleasure of warning the people in the Imperial capital of it's impending doom."

She said with grim certainty.

The man lie on the ground, his mouth agape. He was petrified.

"What are you waiting for?"

She asked, with genuine surprise.

"Go on. Don't make me kill you, now."

She said, snickering.

The soldier uncoordinatedly scrambled back to his feat. He struggled to speak clearly.

"Y-you'll p-pay for this... General E-Esdeath will c-capture you and the Emperor will have you executed in front of the entire Empire!"

His voice was broken up and hard to follow.

"You, want to kill me?"

Akame asked. Her face looked puzzled.

"That's not nice."

She thrusted her blade forward in a stabbing motion at his feet. The ground below him imploded, flinging dirt all over him. He yelped and ran into what used to be the forest. He was heading for the ocean on the other side.

"Hmph…"

Akame retracted her blade and huffed.

"Humans are boring opponents. They're too flabby and soft… I need to kill something that actually takes work."

She surveyed her expansive knowledge of the land thinking of a training ground she could go to. She thought about the mountainesque region just Northeast of her and the big game that was rumored to lurk their. A massive fox with dark red fur and wicked canines by the name of Fenrir was said to dwell in the highest mountain top cave. She telepathically recalled stories of travelers who told stories of how it would attack caravans trading from the Capital to the Southern Empire. The winding roads that swirled around the numerous mountains were easy vantage points for Fenrir to attack from. He would vomit an acidic stomach fluid on the caravan from above and pounce on them. The only living man who was able to identify him said that the dog attacked viciously with his massive claws ripping and tearing apart the wooden vehicle. The last sight the man remembered was half of his colleagues entrapped between Fenrir's bloodstained teeth. Their arms, legs, and torsos stuck out of his teeth like splinters on wood.

Akame felt giddy as she decided she was going to slay this massive fox.

"Maybe I'll have enough time to kill this monster by the time that meanie makes it to the capital."

She looked into the sky and kneeled down preparing to jump. She seemingly vanished in thin air as the sand below her evaporated leaving a half circle dip in the ground where she'd just been standing. She was moving so fast that she was effectively flying. The air vaporized as the white flash shot across the sky towards the Northwest mountain range. Those who happen to observe her would have thought she was a comet or a shooting star blazing across the blue horizon in broad daylight.

Not a moment had passed when Akame made her graceful landing onto the grey, rocky terrain of a mountain. She looked across the steep drop off of the cliff face and gazed at the marvelous scenery. Mountains as far as the eye could see dominated the basin. She focused her eyes on the one rigid mountain that stood tall above all others. She stood there feeling the wind blowing making her white cloak and hair flow in the wind. She inhaled deeply and enjoyed the excitement of her hunt. She knew it was going to be short lived but she reveled in it while it lasted.

She braced herself and accelerated towards the old mountain. She covered the backbreaking 30 mile distance in less than a couple seconds. She could find no visible trail to follow so she landed herself somewhere midway up the massive form. Akame gracefully jumped up the mountain, rock to rock. It was amazingly tall and it took her a while to get towards the top but she eventually noticed a black opening at the peak of the mountain. She launched herself onto the the platform that led inwards towards the cave and stepped into the blanket of darkness.

The sounds of her footsteps echoed throughout the cave as she walked excitedly towards her prey.

"Hmmmm."

She whipped out her sword with the swiftness, sending a deafening sonic boom cracking throughout the mountain husk.

" _Euurghh…"_

Akame identified the beasts glaring eyes a little bit ahead of her. She smiled pretentiously.

"I can't wait to kill you."

She had angered the beast with her display of power and he came out into sight from the darkness. If only the fox relied on intellect, rather than primal urges, it would have known how outmatched it was. Akame stood before the grotesque fox. It was the size of a mammoth. She saw his matted red fur and grew excited at the ferocity in his snarl, revealing it's jagged and unforgiving teeth. He shot a plume of white hot steam out of his nostrils and unhinged his wrinkly jaws preparing to spew acidic visara.

"You're Fenrir? Hmph. I thought you'd be bigger, but you look strong enough. Please satisfy my bloodlust."

She lashed two swords out of her white cloak with intensity leaving to vertical indents in the cave floor. The white robed girl stood up straight holding both her heavenly swords to her sides.

The fox began to choke and gag before upchucking an unpleasant, greenish-yellow liquid. Akame smiled and vanished, reappearing right behind the fox leaving only an after image where she was just standing. She waited to attack. The newfound, almost godly powers she now possessed also granted her supreme and intelligence. She knew every attack she could make and how to use it. She was hesitant to attack the fox because she knew it'd be over before it even started. Instead, she merely pulled it's tail. Fenrir roared and spun around with the dexterity of a fox slicing at Akame with it's massive threshers. It's onslaught of attacks were actually impressing Akame as she twirled and danced around his hostile edges. The fox swung unrelentingly with incredible speed. Akame ducked under one of his swipes and planted her left hand on the ground throwing a kick upwards that blasted the fox off the ground and landing it on it's back.

The fox screeched in agony at it's flesh corroding from it's own stomach fluid.

"I bet you're angry now. This is where you kick into survival mode."

The fox scurried back to it's feet. His brow furrowed tightly and his snarl grew more fearsome. Akame smiled intensifying her glare. The fox darted off towards with the intent to kill. She front flipped over the beast but it sensed Akame's presence. The fox jumped onto the wall, using it to turn itself around quickly and it continued it's charge. Akame was caught off guard by it's speed and the fox came so close to her she could almost feel it's hot breath on her face. She swung her sword at the ground behind her using the energy from the blow to propel herself underneath the fox in a slide. Once she cleared it's tail, she rolled forward onto her right foot. She glanced over her shoulder to notice the fox whimpering in pain at it's leg. It had gotten caught in the pit she'd just dug up from the ambient force from her sword.

"Oh come on! It was just starting to get fun too!"

The snowy girl pouted and walked over to the fox. The beast had become gentle as it heaved on it's stomach.

"What a shame... I guess I'll just have to my kicks from killing something stronger."

She look out the opening of the cave towards the capital.

She stuck her swords into the ground and the purple tendrils emerged from the ground once again. They carelessly clinched around all the fox's appendages, suspending it in air. They flung the fox out of the cave with force and it fell to certain death. Akame retrieved her swords.

"I guess I'll check on the capital now."

She stepped onto the platform which overlooked the entire mountain range when she saw a giant flying danger beast. It was a manta ray, it seemed, and somebody was riding on top of it. The individual had silver hair a little darker than hers and she had had a green mechanical right arm.

' _She looks tough! She must be if she can tame a big creature like that!'_

The woman commanded her animal donwards towards Akame. She jumped off her ride and met the eyes of her subordiante.

"Akame? What happened to you?"

The woman asked.

"Hey, how do you know my name? and what do you mean what happened to me? Do I have something on my face?"

The woman went on.

"You don't know who I am? Do you remember Night Raid atleast?"

Akame was puzzled.

"Night… Raid?..."

The ghostly figure gave a bewildered glance.

"I'll refresh your mind later, right now we need to get back to the hideout. Why'd you insists on taking that man's challenge anyway. He's nothing but a washed up old soldier who sits on the beach all day."

Akame's left sword began emitting heat at the spiteful words the woman was saying. She turned her back to Akame walking towards the danger beast she rode in on.

"Don't insult Ziedrich like that…"

The silver haired woman looked over her left shoulder.

"I don't know who you are, but the fact that you showed up here out of nowhere must mean that you want to challenge me to a dual. I can take you, don't worry."

"What!? I don't want to fight you Ak-"

She jumped out of the way as Akame's sword cracked a blow of energy hurdling towards the beast slicing it clean in half. The shockwave almost knocked the woman off the platform.

' _What the hell? She didn't even touch it! And it looks like she's after me… damn she seems like way too much more than I can handle right now... But, there's no way I can escape though.'_

"Tch. I told you, I don't want to fight you, Akame."

Akame walked towards the woman pulling her swords out of her robe.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that now… I need someone to fight with and you look tough!"

The woman braced herself, planting her hand on her mechanical arm.

"Let's have some fun!"

Akame dashed towards the silver haired woman.

' _She's fast…'_

She anticipated Akame's speed when she observed her incredibly powerful slash, moving out of the way ahead of time. The woman turned the second she recovered aiming and firing her mechanical arm at the blur of white light shooting past her. She felt a thud and the white light fell towards the ground.

"Akame!"

The concerned woman looked over the edge to find the white light shooting back upwards at her.

' _No way…'_

The woman wisely stepped back expecting sword blows. Sure enough, slicing sounds could be heard as the platform began to receed into the cave. Akame was cutting it shorter and shorter. The woman was now in the dark cave of the mountain. Akame landed at the opening preparing to continue the fight. She had a crazy expression of thrill on her face.

"Wow, you actually touched me! I admit, that was kind of painful…"

The woman braced herself once more. Akame grinned slamming her swords into the ground summoning purple tendrils around her foe.

' _What the hell are these things? The seem to be ethereal… I can see straight through them.'_

The wise woman took careful note of where each tendril was and watched for the first one to attack. As it did, she sprung out of the way, shooting her mechanical arm at the cave wall and pulling herself out of the way of the other three tendrils that attempted to catch her off guard. She swung around wall to wall, and ceiling to ground, dodging all of the tendrils.

She her hand into the ceiling, winding herself up onto it. She brandished her ring, preparing her Teigu to end the fight. She shot her hand into the ground in front of Akame, grabbing rock. She retracted her arm, luanching herself towards the ghostly figure.

' _It's over.'_

As the silver haired woman landed, she held up her normal hand revealing the ring. A brilliant light flashed and Akame's eyes fell shut as she passed out between her two swords in the ground.

The tendrils faded.

The woman caught her subordinate and sighed in relief. The ring was a Teigu that supressed powers of other Teigus. Being that Akame was completely abosrbed by the powers of her Teigu, the act of supressing them made her go unconciouss.

The woman picked Akame up slinging her over her shoulder. She grabbed the swords with her mechanical arm and walked towards the opening in the cliff. She was greeted by her danger beast, who had recovered, awaiting her mount.

"Thank goodness you have a healing factor, huh?"

She patted the monsters smooth skin and hopped on, laying Akame down next to her swords.

' _I'm not sure what we're gonna do with her… especially when the effect wears off.'_

The woman sat down thinking deeply as she rode off into the blue sky.

 _'Hopefully she comes back to her senses.'_


End file.
